


Lost Soul -Intro-

by Neo_Luna



Series: Earth-727-Awakening 'Verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Earth-727, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Luna/pseuds/Neo_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do you go when you’ve lost everything? What do you do when you have where or one to go to; no family or friends. Stranded in a completely unfamiliar (but not) world, without any kind of identification; Incapable of anything and nonexistent to the world. No, in this new world you simply don’t exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Soul -Intro-

**Author's Note:**

> First piece in an AU project I started this year. Unbetaed. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Where do you go when you’ve lost everything? What do you do when you have where or one to go to; no family or friends. Stranded in a completely unfamiliar (but not) world, without any kind of identification; Incapable of anything and nonexistent to the world. No, in this new world you simply don’t exist.

Memories of the moments prior tattered. They are shattered and almost all lost to nothingness. The reason for why this had come to pass lost with them. Only a piece, one shred you’re sure of is that your true home had been compromised. How that was-a mystery.

Other memories and moments are clear as day; the tragic day at the circus, your discovery of the Bat’s and Robin’s identities, and the death of the second Robin; Your futile request, urging for the first to return and your eventual claiming of the title; your becoming of the Bat’s light. (No matter what ‘verse, the Bat would always need a Robin.)

Then the flood of both good and bad (horrid) events that followed; falling for Spoiler, the familial bond formed with both the Bat and Nightwing, your time with the Young Justice team, and later the Teen Titans.

The pain that followed after your best friends’ deaths and Spoiler’s as well (Even if it had been faked. The lie only hurt more. Why did no tell you the truth back then?)

Then the Bat, the first, was lost. Gone, but the Bat couldn’t be. No. Not the Bat. Never.

Demon Spawn. The god forsaken demon had taken your title, place by the (second) Bat.

You had argued the decision and had struck the demon spawn. The second Bat tried to reclaim peace; explain why this choice was made. However you would not hear it.

Instead you ran from the cave. Treasured items, heirlooms and the priceless portraits thrown from their places as you had your fit (Sad denial of the ‘truth’ and fear of what was to come from here on.) It would be then you up with the mad idea, truth. The first Bat was alive.

They thought you insane.

You proved them wrong.

No one could get in the way of your quest.

Were there doubts? Yes.

Close calls? Yes

Distractions? Yes.

But, that never stopped you. Not even the House of al’Ghul.

Yet, here you were now laying in a not so abandon safe house. It was older, not as advanced as some of the others. The security system was not quite as up-to-date either; seeming forgotten. Although, the small place looked lived in; the bed you were on was sloppy made, clothes were on the floor (mostly piled by a worn basket), a trash can appeared to be half full by the window you climbed through.

(You had known it was here, or at least, hoped this little, less often used safe house was here. No one else would be aware of it, except the first Bat.)

There were files on the desk across from you. Probably were the cases of the Bats this side of the Multiverse.

That had remained the same. Another Bat family (if one will allow.) existed here and already had own Red Robin. You in the blur of managing to reach this place had overheard the voices in the streets talking of this ‘verses Gotham’s protectors.

Gotham had appeared the same; still just as corrupt, haunted by its shadows. Mobsters, drug dealer, and more than likely the varying crooks mirror the ones you’d known; even the more serious offenders. Didn’t seem to matter, the city would always be riddled with crime. Never resting, always leering, waiting for its inhabits to drop their guard.

All the while, here you are unable to do anything; wounded and too tired to move. Sleep edging its why over you. Slowly, you were slipping from consciousness. So lost within the feeling, the blur of exhaustion and pain you never heard the man enter.

“…Replacement”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in _Lost Soul_
> 
> More notes in [series](../../series/55636) archive.


End file.
